Venciendo a los monstruos
by SaraDreamer
Summary: En mitad de la noche el pequeño Hayato tiene una pesadilla y como siempre que ocurre eso, va al cuarto de su hermano Kisumi para que este le proteja de todos los miedos. Pero a veces hay miedos que no se quieren contar. Hayato tiene un miedo y Kisumi se siente culpable al ver a su hermano temeroso. [Viñeta]


Hello :) De nuevo vengo en el fandom de Free! esta vez si con una viñeta sobre dos tiernos hermanitos. Los hermanos Shingino; Kisumi y Hayato. Ojalá hubieran salido más porque son suepr cute y adorables y no podía dejar pasar el escribir de ellos.

_Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y a KyoAni._

* * *

><p><strong>Venciendo a los monstruos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

En una apacible noche de primavera, la casa de los Shingino se hallaba en total silencio. Todos dormían desde hacía ya unas horas y nada se escuchaba, excepto una agitada respiración. En el cuarto del más pequeño una respiración nerviosa y alterada podía oírse. El pequeño Hayato se encontraba despierto, sentado en su cama, con sus pequeñas manitas sobre su alterado pecho y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Estaba muy asustado, acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla y aunque estuviera despierto el miedo aun le apresaba.

Decidió ir al cuarto de su hermano como siempre había hecho cuando tenía pesadillas. Desde que sabía andar siempre que tenía alguna pesadilla iba al cuarto de su hermano a dormir con él y que su hermano mayor le protegiera de os miedos. El alegre rostro de su hermano y su cálida sonrisa siempre conseguían tranquilizarlo. Él era su ídolo y la persona a la que más quería por lo que sentir seguridad a su lado era algo muy normal.

Avanzó rápido por el pasillo anhelando dejar de sentir ese terror en el cuerpo y sentir a su hermano a su lado consolándolo. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto del hijo mayor de los Shingino y abrió encontrándose a su hermano dormido tranquilamente de costado en su cama, con su pelo rosa al igual que el suyo despeinado sobre la almohada. Se acercó a este y desde el borde de la cama con su manita aun temblorosa movió al adolescente que dormía y que empezó a cerrar con más fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente despertado por el movimiento.

—¿Hayato?

—H-he tenido una pesadilla… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche Kisumi-oniichan?

El aludido se frotó los ojos y se incorporó para ver a su hermanito mientras se revolvía el pelo con las manos y después sonrió ampliamente con su habitual y sincera sonrisa.

—Claro. —Levantó al pequeño desde el suelo con sus manos y lo puso a su lado en la cama—. ¿Qué ocurría en la pesadilla?

El pequeño solo se aferró a la camiseta del mayor notando como el temblor de sus manos comenzaba a parar pero la pregunta que le hizo su hermano volvió a ponerle nervioso y no contestó.

—Vamos, no debes tener vergüenza de contármelo, soy tu hermano mayor ¿no? Dime que monstruo te ha asustado en sueños.

—N-no importa ya.

Pero Hayato no quería decirle el tipo de sueño que había tenido, simplemente quería olvidarlo, dormirse tranquilamente sabiendo que su hermano estaba a su lado. Pidiendo que ese sueño no se repitiera.

—Claro que es necesario, tengo que saber que monstruo es el que te asusta para contarte exactamente como tu hermano mayor lo derrotará. Yo puedo con cualquier monstruo, ninguno se resiste a mí. Da igual lo que ocurra yo siempre te protegeré.

Hayato se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermano y empezó a calmarse aun más. Un poco de valor se introdujo en su ser y se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

—No había ningún monstruo.

Kisumi frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿Entonces…? —pero de repente calló entendiéndolo todo.

Hayato supo que su hermano había adivinado el resto. Él no había soñado con ningún monstruo, él había soñado con el agua. Su mayor miedo era el agua. Desde que ocurrió el accidente en el que cayó del bote, tenía mucho miedo a ese elemento, al principio tuvo muchas pesadillas pero cesaron tras un tiempo aunque el miedo siguiera ahí, pero ahora que habían decidido apuntarlo a clases de natación las pesadillas parecían volver.

Kisumi abrazó a su hermano y le acarició ese pelo corto igual al suyo.

—Ya te he dicho que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré.

Le creyó, el pequeño creyó las palabras de su hermano y finalmente cerró sus ojos para dormir sin miedo a tener otra horrible pesadilla, no con su hermano a su lado pero el mayor tardó en volver a conciliar el sueño.

Los alegres ojos de Kisumi estaban tristes mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano. Sus padres decidieron llevarlo a natación para que venciera sus miedos pero él no estaba muy convencido de que lo consiguiera aunque también quería que asistiera. Vivir con ese miedo iba a ser un problema para su hermano y le haría vivir con inseguridad y no quería eso. La culpa le oprimía el pecho. Si tan solo hubiera conseguido agarrarlo antes de que cayera al mar… Pero ese error ya no podía solucionarlo, ahora solo podía intentar ayudar a que su hermano venciera sus miedos y estar siempre ahí para él. Y eso era lo que haría, siempre lo protegería de todo. Del más horrible de los monstruos y del agua, a la que nunca dejaría volver a asustarlo.

.

* * *

><p>Me encantan estos hermanos. Se que últimamente el incesto está en alza pero esto no es incesto por si a alguien se lo ha parecido, ni por asomo es solo una tierna relación de hermanos.<p>

La verdad es que entiendo a Kisumi, yo tengo una hermana pequeña y los niños se mueven de forma que apenas los ves y es fácil despistarse y que los pierdas de vista, él se culpa de que su hermano cayera del barco y seguramente no era su culpa simplemente fue un accidente, pero entiendo su sentimiento. Yo soy muy paranoica con eso y siempre que estoy en al calle con mi hermanita necesito que esté cerca mía o no estoy tranquila. Son cosas de hermanos mayores :)

Espero que os guste y me dejéis un review, saludos.


End file.
